Exposed For All The World To See
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *Sequel to The Untitled* For so long, she was always on the defensive and now her guard is down... **Heavily Revised**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – An Arrangement

"Hello and welcome," Zelda offered a warm smile and held out her hand, "You must be Constance Hardbroom."

The tall witch glared at the outstretched hand then scowled at the young witch who recoiled her hand awkwardly, "Perhaps, you were expecting someone else?" a sharp reply

"No…I…um…please," she stuttered hesitantly, feeling intimidated in her own office, "Please, come in…take a seat."

Constance gracefully entered the small office with an air of confidence and sat down in one of the chairs which faced the rather chaotic desk, her posture remained rigid, her dark eyes piercing stare caused the young counsellor to gulp.

Zelda snaked into her chair and glanced fleetingly at Constance, her militant posture and straight to the point attitude instantly conjured up memories of another witch that had been in the office previously, some time ago and Zelda could not help but notice that the similarities where close to identical and although she loathed to admit it, the one-time session with Heckitty Broomhead had a lasting impression on Zelda.

"How was your trip?" started Zelda, knowing that it was usually difficult to establish trust with a new patient especially if they had never been to a counsellor before.

"Satisfactory."

The abrupt tone suggested that Constance was not pleased to be here and would not be willing to cooperate with the younger witch.

Zelda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, she detested the mere thought of contemplating using the remaining truth potion after all, she had established herself within the magical community as one of the top counsellors, and waiting lists to see the witch had now reached into months, her career would abruptly end with her resignation should anyone suspect her of using an unlicensed truth potion that had not been presented to the guild first.

"In regards to being here, how are you Constance?"

The older witch rolled her eyes which clearly described wordlessly exactly how she felt about the whole situation, Constance secretly cursed her colleague and headmistress for initiating the meeting, "I really do not belong here."

"So, why _are _you here?" continued Zelda as she resisted the urge to smile, she would not have to resort to drastic measures after all

"There is no doubt in my mind that one, Amelia Cackle is responsible for arranging this cosy little chit-chat."

"Amelia _did _express some concerns but I would much prefer to hear what you think."

For a brief moment, her shoulders slumped and she sighed however this moment brief and Constance regained her posture, "Amelia has always felt the need to be protective and observant, it is in her nature…as if I did not notice her…constantly watching!"

"Perhaps, Amelia is going above and beyond the position as headmistress, she is not only responsible for her students but also her staff…she cares a great deal about you."

Constance folded her arms defensive across her chest and raised an eyebrow at Zelda, "I cannot answer for Amelia however I will say that her actions have not gone unnoticed."

Zelda stood from her desk, "Before we begin, would you care for a cup of tea…coffee?" she asked, toying the glass vial of truth potion

"A glass of water will be suffice." 

* * *

><p>They sat in silence as Zelda slurped annoying on her tea and attempted to make idle conversation while Constance occasionally sipped at her glass of water and was aware of the intrusive stare of the young counsellor, "It is rude to stare! I am not a waxwork nor a portrait." she complained<p>

"Actually, Constance," Zelda started defensively, "on observation alone, I can deduce a number of things about you."

Constance cocked an eyebrow feigning interest

"For instance, your posture suggests a strict or military background, posed with…and I'm assuming your casting hand, should danger strike although with a school full of adolescent girls has taught you to always be on guard for mischief…without causing offence, I would also go as far to say that your choice of water is because of a strict self-control and discipline…your attire could suggest a façade, hiding something or yourself from the prying eyes of your students and colleagues…but please, feel free to correct me, if I'm wrong."

Zelda relaxed back in her chair and sipped the last cold dregs of her tea suddenly feeling confident that she had been able to surprise Constance and suspected that this was no easy accomplishment.

Constance was truly shocked, in less than twenty minutes or so of the session, Zelda knew more about her than her colleagues who worked with her for years and now she realised that Zelda was not just some 'wet behind the ears' counsellor.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea struck her and she dropped the glass, it shattered against the hard wooden floor. Her stomach lurched and rippled, instinctively her arm nursed her abdomen as her hand rested against the desk now doubled over and attempting to breathe through the pain.

"Are you alright?" panicked Zelda as she rushed to the older woman's aid, Zelda's hand was shrugged from her trembling shoulder as she stifled a groan, trying to maintain control

"You silly girl!" snapped Constance, "What…what have you done?"

Zelda swallowed and thought of the usual side effects and contraindications of the truth potion which she had sneaked into her water.

Constance stared up and Zelda, who feared expression revealed everything, "The water…what did you do?" she question impatiently

A thought occurred to Zelda as she had meticulously researched all articles regarding the truth potion, granted the witches guild _had_ permitted the counsellor to use this potion in a previous session and during her own research had learnt a great deal about the odour and colourless potion and now it appeared that Constance was allegedly suffering from a severe reaction from said potion but it was not possible unless…

"I must apologies," she began, "I, myself made the potion…it was flawless and to mix with water would merely dilute the effects…"

"How dare you!" interrupted Constance, she was beyond angry, "I shall make sure that the guild are aware of this illegal practice…they'll make you resign for this."

Zelda shook her head, "Actually Constance, neither of us will be reporting this incident to the guide…as I am aware, you teach potions, do you not?"

"Yes!" she barked through clenched teeth

"Then, you'll be able to answer me this…what happens when to someone if they mix a truth potion with wide awake potion?"

Constance felt her throat tighten and stared almost frightened at Zelda, "What do you want?"

"I certainly do not want to face the consequences of this session, so let's pretend that I didn't use the truth potion and that you are not dependant on wide awake potion."

"You will not report me?" gasped Constance

"Not as long as you extend me the same courtesy."

Slowly, Constance nodded, she was indeed a precarious predicament as Zelda had discovered her decade's old secret, the compulsive demand of wide awake potion that maintained her obsessive need for control.

"Now, Constance…let us begin, after all, we both know that the truth potion does not last very long and no doubt, you'll require another dose of wide awake potion or feel the beginning of the withdrawal…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Into Darkness We Travel

Zelda guided Constance over to the chaise lounge as her abdominal spasms began to ease and reluctantly relaxed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Zelda, genuinely concerned

"Simply fantastic." Constance replied sarcastically

Zelda licked her dry lips and sat down in her chair behind the desk, "Do you believe that you should be here, and was Amelia correct to be concerned about you?"

Constance shifted and continued to glare at Zelda, she sighed, "Amelia has always felt the need to help a lost cause."

This admission piqued the interest of the young counsellor, "Do _you _see yourself as a lost cause?" interrupted Zelda

Constance impatiently closed her eyes, "Please…can you restrain yourself for just a moment." She complained, Constance detested being interrupted and even though the truth potion aided in her revelation to the counsellor, she was deeply disappointed in herself.

Zelda gestured for Constance to continue.

"No, I am not a lost cause! Amelia…tends to overreact and blow things way out of proportion, no doubt when _she _arranged this little meeting that she added a dramatic flair to her ramblings."

Zelda opened a notebook and glanced over the notes of a concerned headmistress regarding a member of her staff, "Okay, let's briefly forget about Amelia for the moment although I am sure that she is only looking after your best interests and the fact that she is your employer would suggest that she cares deeply for you like any strong professional relationship…I doubt that Amelia would want to lose you due to stress, burn-out and worse…a nervous breakdown."

The words from the younger woman had struck a nerve, Zelda was indeed right however Constance would never admit to that unless directed asked. It had been too long since someone took the time to notice and mother her although Constance would immediately push them away.

After all, Amelia _was _only looking after her secretly adopted daughter.

"It would seem that Amelia has taken you under her wing," observed Zelda, as she finished looking over her notes, "Can we move on and talk about your parents?"

Prior to any session, Zelda would have been granted access to her patients personal records from the archive, in order to get a sense of their background and be able to delve further into their past however the archive in the guild did not have any record of Miss Constance Hardbroom although some people who worked there did recognise the name and her profound reputation, still there was no strap of evidence to suggest that her records even existed.

"I am sure that reminiscing about my parents or upbringing has nothing to do with my current predicament." Snapped Constance as she attempted to resist the effects of the truth potion with no success

Zelda ignored her complaint, "Well, despite your opinion…it is mine which Amelia and the guild do care about and in order to fully understand you, I would like to start with the most obvious…at the beginning and that _normally _begins with your childhood and parents."

Constance folded her arms defensively across her chest and turned her attention towards the small window, the room grew awkwardly silent.

"Please, Constance…trust me!" she offered reassuringly, "What were your parents like when you were younger? No doubt, they are very proud of you."

She closed her eyes, secretly grateful that the counsellor was not gifted with the power of telepathy as her throat tightened involuntarily and she forced herself to breathe slowly. She would not have an emotional breakdown at the first hurdle.

"I have no idea how my parents feel…they are deceased and have been for a number of decades." She finally replied, her voice devoid of emotions

"Oh! I…apologies, I had no…no idea…" stuttered Zelda, scolding herself for making an obvious novice mistake

"I remember the sky…I looked up at saw the stars, tried to count them all," Constance paused and smiled at the memory, "An impossible task, I know that now…but I tried and felt tired, my mother smiled and gently brushed my hair away from my face."

* * *

><p><em>Lawrence and Cynthia Hardbroom welcomed home their new born, miracle baby. They had all but given up the hope of ever having a child of their own and were beginning to seriously consider adopting a child if it mean filling the void that only a child could do, to complete their family but divine intervention and nine months later Constance Abigail Hardbroom arrived safely into the world.<em>

_Their family was now complete, each of them showering her with love and affection._

"_And who do we have here?" asked Cynthia, "Are you a princess?"_

_Constance folded her arms crossly and stomped her foot, "No!" then gracefully twirled around, her features softened from the scowl and pranced around her mother, "I'm a ballerina." She announced_

_Cynthia and Lawrence glanced at each other and grinned wildly, ecstatic that their daughter had find a hobby, something other than reading. It was still hard to believe that not only did they have a child but said child was five years old and already making a name for herself, growing into her own personality. Constance bounded over to her father and sat on his lap, forcing him to put down the heavy book._

"_I want to be a ballerina…can I be a ballerina when I grow up?"_

"_You can do whatever you want, the world is your oyster, sweetheart," he replied and kissed her forehead_

"_But, daddy…I don't like oysters…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you get the tickets?" demanded Constance with excitement that she could barely contain herself although judging from her mother's features, she was unable to tell if she was serious or just joking.<em>

"_The question should be…did you pass you class test?" replied Cynthia, as she hung her cloak in the cupboard_

_Constance gasped as if she was offended, "Of course, I passed the test…I studied all weekend now…did you get the tickets?"_

_Cynthia paused, "Hmm! I should probably speak to your father about this…"_

"_Dad!" shouted Constance_

"_Yes, my angels…" he muttered sarcastically as he entered the hallway and greeted his wife, "Who is terrorising who here?"_

_Constance pointed adamantly at her mother, "I pass that test with flying colours…did you get the tickets? Please…you said that…"_

_Cynthia leaned against her husband, "Should we? After all, her birthday isn't until next week…"_

_Lawrence nodded, "Well, it's not just any birthday…our little girl is growing up…you only turn thirteen once…"_

_Cynthia tutted, "You spoil her…you do know that!" she smiled and reached into her handbag, "As promised, three tickets for Swan Lake…."_

_Constance snatched the tickets from her mother's hand, convinced that they were an illusion until she had them in her own possession, "Oh, thank you….thank you, thank you."_

_The entire night at the theatre had been a magical night to remember as Constance sat in awe of the ballet production, completely hypnotized by the performers and did not want the night to end. _

_She sat in the back-seat of the car, as they drove through the rain of the bitter night, her head leaning against the seatbelt as her tired eyes looked out in the murky darkness of the night, the street lights blurred together and Constance finally fell asleep. Cynthia smiled at her daughter and pushed a strand of hair out from her face then admired her peaceful sleeping form, "Sweet dreams."_

_She turned to her husband, "Did you enjoy the show?"_

_He nodded, "Anything for my girls," he beamed proudly, "Although, Constance seemed to be captured by the entire show…maybe the next theatre show, we could make a night out of it…get dinner in town, I'm sure Constance would love to go see Sleeping Beauty."_

"_Aww! Aren't you sweet," whispered Cynthia, careful not to wake her daughter, "You're growing soft in you older years."_

_Lawrence pretended to be offended and was about to retort when a massive force struck the car, metal screeched and glass exploded and showered those in the vehicle._

_Everything happened instantly, Lawrence was slumped over the buckled steering wheel, blood trickled down face, and Cynthia cried hysterically as she wrestled with her seat belt which refused to release her, she screamed more at the sight of blood that covered her hands. Constance remained secure in the back-seat, unconscious and oblivious to what had happened, her features paler than usual._

"_Constance, Connie…it's okay, everything will be alright!" cried Cynthia, "Oh god! Oh God! Please…please, Connie…be okay…"_

* * *

><p>There was a stunned silence which filled the office, Zelda carefully observed Constance recount such an emotional and traumatising experience from her past and yet Constance remained distant, able to retain control of her posture and emotions.<p>

"I…it was me…I killed them." Constance suddenly announced

Zelda shook her head adamantly, "Of course, it is _not _your fault! Your parent's death was a tragic accident."

"If I had not insisted that they take me to that damned ballet…they would not have been in the car and they would still be alive."

"You cannot possibly know that," trying to make Constance see sense, "You are _not _to blame for the accident, I can't imagine the burden that you have endured for _all _these years."

Constance chose to remain silent, remembering what little memories she had of her parents and the happiness she once had, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Why did I live? I should have died with them…not be spared this torment." She confessed

Zelda smiled warmly, "Don't you see? Constance, what you are experiencing and feeling is completely normal….it is a recognised condition often associated with post-traumatic stress…what you are describing is most commonly known as survivor's syndrome," she explained, "You are haunted by the guilt, that you should have taken along with your parents and not survived the accident…you are not alone! Hasn't anyone ever told you this?"

Constance shook her head, "No-one told me because I never told them."

Zelda made them both a much needed cup of tea and offered a cup and saucer to Constance, "Just tea, I promise."

"Tell me Constance, what happened after the accident…where did you go?"

Constance inspected the freshly made cup of tea and tentatively sipped it, "After the funeral, arrangements had been made although I do not remember much, everything was a blur….I felt numb…disconnected."

* * *

><p><em>Constance stood by the fresh graveside of her parents headstones, everyone who attended had long since left and the clouds grew darker which seemed to perfectly mimic her mood. She knelled down and placed a two flowers, one for each of her parents and rested her head against the cool marble stone.<em>

"_Constance, it's time to go." Called a voice from behind her_

_Her parents left her and now it was her turn to leave her parents. She kissed the marble headstone and slowly stood, her legs trembled and reluctantly she made her way over to her aunt and uncle from her father's side of the family._

_Oscar and Evangeline Hardbroom were a hard-working, childless couple who now found themselves entrusted with the responsibility of their teenage niece. Since the accident, Constance had reverted into her shell and would very often stay in her room which was a contrast to her old room, once filled with bright colours, drawings and ballet associated pictures from magazines and books, now lacked personality, colour and any trace of individuality._

_Since, the death of her parents, Constance had suddenly grown up as her aunt and uncle worked long hours which left her alone in the creaky, old house. She had explored the house and compared it to that of the house she had once lived in._

"_Constance," called Evangeline, "Can I speak with you?"_

_She nodded and closed the impressive sized book, her aunt sat on the bed beside Constance, "I know that me and your uncle have been busy with work, I'm sorry that we haven't been around more," she placed a hand onto her niece's shoulder, "I want you to know that…if you ever want to talk then…we'll be there to listen…"_

"_Thank you, aunt Evangeline…" whispered Constance_

"_Is there anything I can do for you?" she offered, secretly wanting her quiet niece to take the chance and talk to her_

"_There is something…my teacher thought I would like the opportunity."_

_Evangeline took the information leaflet from Constance, "College?"_

_Constance nodded eagerly, "It might be expensive...and you and Uncle Oscar might want to talk about it…"_

_Evangeline smiled sadly at her niece, "We'll speak about it and make inquiries…I'll leave you to your reading then…"_

* * *

><p>"What was life like with your aunt and uncle?" Zelda mentally prepared herself<p>

"They both worked hard and supported my wish to go to college…as they were career driven, I spent many hours alone in solitude, with my thoughts but I suppose suddenly having a child thrust into their care was alien to them but overall, life was uneventful."

"How did your aunt and uncle feel about your leaving to go to college?"

"They were happy, I suppose…at least, with me living on the opposite side of the country while attending college, they had their old lives back. They still played the part of my legal guardians until I was legally of age." Constance explained rather coolly

Zelda glanced briefly at her scribbled notes, "Amelia _did _express a few concerns." Said Zelda which she received a heavy eye roll

"I sincerely hope that after this session that you will set the record straight with Amelia. The last thing I need is for her to show concern when there is absolutely no need for it."

The younger witch cocked her head, "You really do dislike the thought of others trying to help you. It can actually be seen as a sign of strength when someone finally admits that they need help, there is no shame…and shouldn't been seen as a sign of weakness."

Constance snorted, "I used to think that too but that was quickly whittled out of me."

"You mean, when you were at college…a teacher?"

"It was a small sacrifice…in order to become the witch you seen in front of you."

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly, "Perhaps, you could tell me what exactly happened at witch training college?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – These Scars

"College was rather uneventful…at least until I decided to stay for advanced classes with a personal tutor." Spoke Constance, who soon found herself catapulted back into a variety of memories which had been securely repressed and never supposed to be revealed

* * *

><p><em>Constance waved goodbye to the small group of friends that she made while at college, they left the college for various reasons but mostly because they had the basic standard grades and had chosen to leave however Constance had debated her career prospects but eventually decided that staying at college in order to gain advanced grades would be beneficial and help her to determine a field of speciality when applying for employment.<em>

_She was all alone at college but now as a senior often found in the library with an impressive selection of books at her fingertips, the authors of these books where her constant companions now._

_There had been an error with her timetable which meant Constance had a few days with no scheduled subjects or classes although she made use to her free time and was yet again in the library, as she hurriedly scribbled down her notes for potential projects or inspiration for further research personal ideas, a gentle cough interrupted the flow of her work._

"_Your tutor will arrive tomorrow…that I'm led to believe…the rumours…she will expect only the very best, use your free time wisely and productively…remember to be confident!" whispered the voice of the mousy teacher, she glanced over her shoulder and without further explanation, scurried away, leaving Constance confused_

_Her room was small as were all student accommodations at the college, she yawned tiredly and eagerly settled herself into bed. As she drifted between sleep and the waking world when her eyes suddenly opened, her mind had conjured up the peculiar warning from one of the teachers from the library. The identity of her personal tutor for her advanced lessons remained a mystery and no-one seemed willing to even tell the young student the name of her tutor, she frowned and remembered their reactions perhaps they knew something that she did not._

_Constance closed her eyes and was soon asleep however in the abyss blackness of her room, something lurked in the corner and watched. Morgana, her faithful pet cat sat on the small desk and watched as her owner slept. The cat had a nocturnal nature and now that Constance was asleep, wanted to play but instead chose to remain vigilant of her young owner._

_Miss Constance Hardbroom was a talented and gifted young witch for her age, her folder in the administration office was thin in comparison to her fellow students, this prompted more questions about the skilled witch who had made a name for herself while in class and as a stickler for details and documentation, this did not bode well.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You sound envious of your friends." Stated Zelda<p>

Constance shrugged, "They left…like everyone else, they leave," she sighed, "But I was determined to better myself…to be the best, to make…my father…to make my parents proud." she stammered

Zelda cocked an eyebrow and closely observed Constance as she fell silent, the young counsellor could sense that something was not right and she absentmindedly glanced at the time, the potion would still be coursing through her system but Zelda felt that Constance was still able to resist, partly.

"Constance…did something happen at college during your advanced classes?"

"I regret not paying attention…the crypt warning regarding my tutor." She replied, her voice filled with sadness

* * *

><p><em>Constance was trapped and there was no-one that she could trust nor turn to for help. Since, word had spread throughout the college the name of her personal tutor, fellow students and teachers began to act strangely, there were hushed conversations and awkward nudging whenever she entered the library or walked alone down the corridor.<em>

_Her personal tutor was very strict and demanding but now she found herself alienated as if guilty by association. Constance had always been ahead of the curve and the level of work was often praised or rewarded however her hard work and dedication had not been noticed but instead very often harshly criticized for even the most miniscule of mistakes. Soon, Constance pushed herself harder in order to win over her tutor or at least have a positive comment regarding her work, something but all her sacrifices were in vain, as she regularly began to skip meals and did not attempt to make new friends. _

_Soon, her personal tutor did eventually notice the self-sacrifices that Constance was only too willing to do in order to achieve a single praise or any form of recognition that she strived for but the darkness and evil would be unleased and this would permanent stain her soul and leave a disgusting scar upon her body._

_A series of unfortunate events would arise and the outcome would topple like unsteady dominoes and nothing could ease the colossal momentum and Constance was completely unaware, her ignorance had protected her but that time was about it end.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I had heard rumours that it was not uncommon for lonely witches and wizards to seek out company of their own," Constance paused and glanced nervously at Zelda, "Well, <em>she <em>come to me…it was painfully awkward, for both of us."

* * *

><p><em>Constance felt her face redden with embarrassment and awkwardness, she had felt honoured that she had been asked but she was too involved in her studies and had not given a thought about pursuing a relation or companionship with either male or female however Constance was relentless chased, she was always there lurking in the shadows and stalking her as if to serve as a reminder to Constance.<em>

"_Please," protested Constance, "This has all been a grave misunderstanding…I'm flattered that you would ask me…but I'm not that way inclined…I can only apologies if you thought otherwise…" her voice trailed off as she was hastily dismissed with the brief gesture of her tutor's hand_

_The polite rejection was still a rejection nonetheless and this would inadvertently seal Constance' fate._

_The change in her tutor's demeanour and personality was instantaneous and Constance was the target for her anger and silent heartbreak. The standards of work required for a pass was almost unachievable and her tutor demanded perfection in everything. Very often, Constance was forced to further sacrifice her sleep in order to practice potions and spells, her every waking moment was a battle to maintain her fragile emotions and continue to project an air of confidence, never permitted to show an ounce of weakness._

_The combination of stress, exhaustion and depression began to take its long toll on Constance' mental health and physical wellbeing however, her salvation arrived in an old, dust spell book which instantly became her lifeline although, she loathed to turn to a potion to aid her, the opportunity was too valuable to refuse and while she tutor was in York, attending an unmissable conference, it was as if fate had taken pity on the struggling witch._

_Constance brewed two potions that day, a healing potion as her tutor favoured physical punishment for anything other than perfection and wide awake potion that temporary gave her the energy to function and keep up with the demanding workload.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"She was relentless in her pursuit and the obsessive need for perfection…everything had to be in its rightful place."<p>

Zelda quickly scribed a note, questioning an obsessive- compulsive disorder

Constance continued, "She _changed _when I refused her continuous advances but nothing would deter her from attempting to change my decision on the matter…there was no escape…I thought that death was the only way out."

"You considered suicide?" echoed Zelda

Constance silently nodded, deeply ashamed of her darkest moment of her past, "She said I was weak…perhaps that was the only reason I could not go through with it."

Zelda reached out and grasped her hand, "From what I've just learnt….you are anything but weak."

* * *

><p><em>It was less than a day before graduation and that meant only hours separated Constance from her well-deserved freedom from college and her personal tutor and for the first time in years, sleep came easily for her without the need for a potion.<em>

_But, something far worse than a nightmare lurked in the abyss of her room. _

_Constance swatted her faithful pet, Morgana as the nuisance animal tickled her, adamant for attention. She sighed tiredly as the persistent pet starved for attention continued to nuzzle into the back of her neck._

"_Morgana," she grumbled, "I'm trying to sleep…the graduation is tomorrow and I'd appreciate some rest." She complained _

_Her pet was persistent and Constance decided the only way she would get any undisturbed sleep would be to put the cat out of her room, something that was not uncommon in the college however as she attempted to move, Constance found that her body refused to comply and no sound dared to escape as a powerful silencing and body bind spell prevented the latter._

_She lay on her single bed, completely powerless and cringed when she felt the unmistakable prescience of her tutor, "I want to treasure this moment." She whispered into her ear_

_Constance lay defenceless, a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. She was paralyzed but felt her mouth watering and felt her stomach somersault with nausea. Constance felt positively sick at the thought of her personal space being invaded, sick that she was at the mercy of an emotionally unstable witch and sick that there was nothing she could do even if Constance did find the courage to report her tutor then who would even believe her?_

"_Just remember Constance, that wherever you go, wherever you hide…I will find you."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Zelda scribbled short hand notes onto her notepad then noticed that Constance had closed her eyes, breathing deeply to retain her composure, there was no doubt that this was emotionally draining for the older witch.<p>

Another wave of pain struck and caused Constance to clutch her abdomen, the concoction of the truth and wide awake potions, indicated to Zelda that there was still the luxury of time to further explore her past memories and felt that they were just beginning to graze the surface but Constance was a complicated patient which reminded the counsellor of her previous patient who was somewhat familiar, the similarities between the two women were striking and caused Zelda to raise a few questions of her own, she would have to make further investigations on her own time.

"What of this witch? Have you encountered her since departing from college?" Asked Zelda

Constance opened her eyes and sadly nodded, "On both occasions, her visits brought back painful memories….however, I think that it was intended."

"How so?" she pushed further

"She is the _only _thing that I truly fear. I fear nothing more than that infernal woman!" replied Constance, confidence filled her admission, and Amelia Cackle had had a similar thought when she noticed the suddenly strange behaviour of her faithful deputy during the academy's inspection

"Is that the only thing you fear?"

She snorted, "Despite what my students and colleagues may say…I am human after all. I experience fear just like anyone else…I merely handle myself and the situation better than some."

Zelda forced a smile, "That isn't what I asked besides your former personal tutor, what do your fear? Mine for example is close spaces…I fear that I cannot help everyone that comes into this office."

"I fear…" as she resisted the potion, carefully selected her words, "I fear…my knowledge will not be appreciated or passed onto my students….they think of me as a tyrant…when I know there are far worse people out there than myself."

"Hmm! Interesting." Muttered Zelda

Soon, Constance started to falter and the strength of the potion returned, "I fear…the thought of being out of control…not being able to control my power…my emotions…I need…I have to be this way."

Zelda was caught off guard and desperately wanted to dive deeper into the rabbit hole, "What do you mean? Tell me Constance, what happened to you that shaped you in such a way that you are afraid of showing your emotions?"

"Him…_him…._I was engaged, once." She started


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Past Happiness

"I was engaged...once," started Constance

Zelda glanced fleetingly at the older witch's left hand which was devoid of jewellery, "I'm assuming that the relationship didn't work out?" she asked

Constance shook her head while absentmindedly avoiding the gaze of the younger witch and concentrated on her clasped hands, "I left college with a perfect record and was in search of employment…" 

* * *

><p><em>Her new found freedom from the former tyrant's oppression was difficult at first, for so long Constance had mindlessly followed unbreakable order from her personal tutor however she had survived and now the world was her oyster, Constance had the power and reputation from college which provided ample career opportunities in various specialities.<em>

_A long standing conference had been reserved in her diary unfortunately Constance found herself running late which would normally had been rewarded with a severe and inhuman punishment courtesy of her personal tutor._

_Eventually, she arrived at the venue and located a single chair at the back of already packed hall. Constance took the unreserved seat, just moments before the guest speaker was introduced to the podium and already dozens of her fellow attendees were hurriedly scribbling down notes however Constance, much envied by her former friends from college, possessed eidetic memory._

"_Would you like some paper…you know, to take notes?" whispered a voice _

_Momentarily, Constance flinched as the stranger was dangerously close to invading her personal space and she resisted the urge to maintain a healthy distance._

"_Perhaps, you're recording this speech…if so then I'd appreciate a copy."_

_Constance remained focused on the guest speaker, "I have no need to record this." She harshly replied out of the corner of her mouth then smiled when the person in front of her turned around in their chair and glared_

"_Would you kindly mind passing on your secret or perils of wisdom?"_

_She politely refused to continue the conversation and fell into silence as they listened to the guest speaker before breaking for lunch. As the attendees took the opportunity to mingle with others, Constance stood beside the speaker, deep in conversation as both passionately discussed various ideas and opinions, each talking and gesturing with dramatically with their hands._

"_Well, hello….again." he said and added a toothy grin_

"_Oh…hello," Replied Constance rather coolly, "Have fun penning your memoirs?" implying the amount of writing and painful writer's cramp from dripping the pen_

"_Hmm! Very witty," he replied, "Did you enjoy the talk?"_

"_I found it interesting…some controversial subjects covered…but overall educational." Answered Constance, aware that the guest speaker was still within hearing distance, "And yourself?"_

"_I, too found it…interesting," he struggled _

"_Just interesting…judging by your notes, I find that hard to believe." _

_He took a step closer towards her, lingering on the boundary of her personal space, he leaned forward and smiled bashfully, "The talk was interesting….but the most memorable part of the day so far was right at the beginning…when you sat down beside me."_

_He smiled and winked at Constance before disappearing into the swarming crowd, she felt herself stare at him and felt the familiar heat of embarrassment christen her normally pale features._

* * *

><p>Zelda smiled warmly at the thought and secretly wished something vaguely romantic would happen in her own life, "Ah! Love."<p>

"I was young…" protested Constance, "And Foolish!"

"Love knows no boundaries, regardless of age, sexual orientation or ethnicity! Were you happy?"

A sad smile forced her lips curl, "For a brief moment, yes…"

Zelda felt her heart sink deep in the confines of her chest and felt deflated, fate seemed determined to make the older witch suffer, the idea of happiness or peace was destroyed.

"What happened to the relationship?" 

* * *

><p><em>Constance and Edward were inseparable for the past eighteen months and had only recently announced to the small circle of friends and colleagues that they were an official couple, exclusively. The beginning of their relationship had been fragile but slowly with time and patience, Constance gradually opened up like a shy flower, she placed her trust and dared to bare her heart and soul to another, something had petrified her.<em>

"_Edward…what are you doing?"_

_They sat at the table, casually eating dinner over a lone candle and discussing the various high and low points of their day when Edward clumsily elbowed his spoon off the table and had bent down to retrieve the piece of cutlery but then chose to remain on the naked floorboards which creaked under his weight. Edward reached for her hands._

"_Please Constance…I love you, so much…" he paused and stared watery eyed up at her, "We have such a connection…do me the honour and marry me!"_

_Constance felt a sudden wave of nausea and her face reddened fiercely with embarrassment, they had never discussed marriage or any other future plans, it was a bold and spontaneous question that frightened her, they should have discussed their future logically and organise. Edward waited patiently for a reply, unable to read her expression._

"_Yes!" she finally answered and pulled him close, her arms wrapped possessively around his neck, "Yes."_

"_I believe this," he pulled out of her tight embrace and place the engagement ring onto her trembling hand, she admired the new piece of jewellery, "belongs here." Edward whispered and pulled her hand to rest on his chest, to feel his heart_

"_It's prefect."_

_However, the separate work demands and careers dictated their lives and it became normal that they were on opposites of the country for days on end or very often worked long hours and when home were too exhausted to maintain civil conversation. After time, they both became strangers, growing tension and animosity between their competing careers dominated their relationship._

"_Constance…you suggested about going away, let's go away this weekend!"_

_She was utterly immersed in her work, "Too busy!" she grumbled _

_Edward felt his jaw and fists clench with frustration, it had been Constance that had pestered him about taking a short break from research projects, urgent last minute meetings, caffeine fuelled energy that allowed them to function, "I've sacrificed time and energy for us…Constance, it's only fair that you meet me half way here!"_

_She blinked and surfaced from the book, "What did you have planned?"_

_Their long weekend break from the monotony of their demanding lifestyles had been welcomed and rekindled the dwelling relationship between them. Edward seemed distracted as Constance started to collect ideas regarding their wedding, it was peculiar that Edward had proposed and yet remained vague and noncommittal to any and all suggestions, she wanted him to have an equal say and decision about their wedding but the unescapable demand of his work continued to take priority and Constance was forced to take a backseat._

_Constance looked at her wristwatch and walked aimlessly for hours, she felt alone yet she was surrounded by a swarm of people, who frantically continued to go about their own business. _

_Edward would still be at work, he always pushed himself and with deadlines for various projects, he had longer into the small hours of the following day and relying on three to four hours' worth of restless sleep. Constance decided that she would make an effort and cook a romantic dinner for them as a surprise for when he returned home from work._

_She entered the house, instantly she sensed another prescience and crept silently into the narrow hallway, her casting fingers prepared to defend herself against the unknown intruder._

_Constance frowned at the sound of a cheerful giggle and hushed whisperings that sounded from behind a closed door. She slowly reached for the door handle and inched the door, her casting hand trembled._

"_Edward…" called Constance as the door opened wide to reveal their bedroom, the hinges sounded loudly to announce her presence_

_While Edward scrambled to maintain his dignity and get to his feet, Constance slowly turned her back on him, her eyes and mouth wide in disbelieve. It was not until the slam of the door practically shook their small house that the reality of what she had witnessed was true._

"_Constance…it's not what it looked like…" Edward stuttered to explain himself_

_She threw up her hand to interrupt the obvious lie, "Oh don't! Do not do that! Lie so blatantly to me…I know what I saw!" she spat, her trembling hands hid the humiliation _

"_But, Constance…she meant nothing to me, it's you that I love…you must believe me!" _

_Edward reached out to console her, "How could you…and in our bed…"_

"_But, you don't understand…"_

"_Understand! Understand, what? No! Do not even touch me…don't touch me, god only knows where your hands have been."_

_Something in Edward snapped, "Touch you? Here, we go again! Maybe, if you let me touch you then we wouldn't be in this predicament!"_

_Constance gasped, visibly hurt by his comment regarding the physical aspect of their relationship, "Oh! So this is all my fault?"_

_Edward shook his head and tightened the bedsheets around his waist, "Yes….No! I don't know," he sighed angrily, "I'm just saying that maybe…if it wasn't me that always initiated…" he saw her visibly cringe, "Yes, Constance…sex. Sex! Always in the darkness, always missionary…and always cold."_

_Her fingers massaged her throbbing temples, "I…I…cannot believe I am hearing this!"_

_Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No! I didn't mean it…like that...I meant…"_

"_I know that we've been consumed with work…all those long hours…I just didn't think that you were so unhappy…with me."_

_He seized her into his arms, "But I am happy with you…I just…need…she was able to give…"_

"_I don't want to hear the gory details of your unfaithfulness…I saw for myself, what she was able to give you…" Constance cried and fought against his arms_

"_Stop!" he begged attempting to defend against her slaps and punches _

"_You disgust me!" she spat when a sudden wave of nausea caused her to stop abruptly _

_Edward pushed her away and threw his hands up in frustration, "You never did understand me…"_

_Constance felt her eye twitch, a red mist decent upon her. The barrier of control that had been carefully constructed cracked and all mental discipline dissolved, her fists clenched and pounded against his back until he turned around and she continued to hammer her temper against his skin, "You monster!" she screamed_

_His skin reddened from the rain of punches, Edward grabbed her wrists viciously but this did not stop the verbal onslaught until she was drained and her knees buckled from under her and she sank onto the floor._

_Suddenly, she clutched at her abdomen, "I feel sick!" she complained as she felt something warm trickle down her thigh _

"_Oh god! What's wrong? What do I do? Constance….is that blood?"_

_Constance felt her heavy eyes close which temporary stopped the tears, everything had been destroyed and lay in ruins, she had originally planned to prepare a romantic meal and then present Edward with a gift which was a silver pocket watch that had been engraved a surprise that she had been unable to confess to him._

'_To Edward, love C plus 1'_

* * *

><p>Zelda gasped loudly, Constance closed her eyes again, determined to retain control of her emotions.<p>

"I can understand why you are careful…" said Zelda

"I've never told anyone that…" replied Constance


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey guys, once again thanks to everyone who has taken the time out to read and review! It's getting to that time again when life gets impossible and filled with chaos! Would we have xmas any other way? LOL_

_Slightly down so it may reflect in this chapter! Sex and the City movie gave me some inspiration while writing this._

_Again, forgive any/all spelling/grammar mistakes and enjoy..._

Chapter Five: Picking Up the Pieces

__

_Edward stood, leaning in the doorway of the spare bedroom, his arms folded, eyes watching over Constance. She was like sleeping beauty, unmoved since last checking on her. Still curled on her side, her eyes closed but tear stained cheeks told him that sleep had not come easy. Shamefully, he hung his head in shame and backed away, gently closing the door behind him. _

_Life dramatically changed after discovering that the man she loved and was engaged to was unfaithful and then the unexpected loss of an unborn baby. She had just been getting used to the idea of pregnancy and had decided to surprise Edward until tragedy struck. Everything was destroyed, her happiness and the beginnings of a family was now just a wish. To add insult to injury, Constance was dealt another devastating blow that due to circumstances and complications that she would never be able to have children. Edward tried his best to console her but everything died that night._

* * *

><p><em>Constance slowly opened her swollen eyes and found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out for her hand only to stop himself.<em>

"_Did I dream it?" She whispered, her voice croaky and dry_

_Edward could only shake his head. Fearing, he would lose control of his emotions if he spoke. Constance sighed, fresh tears threatened to fall and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Constance survived without food or fluid, solely relying on her magic for subsistence. But everyone has their limit.<em>

_Edward balanced a tray as he entered the spare bedroom. He knew that his actions had played a major part but he would rather Constance take out her anger and frustration out on him, make him suffer and hurt instead of reverting into her shell, mentally and physically torturing her self._

"_Constance," he whispered and watched her slowly stir_

_Her senses were overwhelmed and assaulted by the smell and thought of food that lay on the tray. She looked at him and shook her head. He was not fooled and gently pushed although he expected the tray and its contents to be thrown at him, "Humor me...please?" practically begging_

_Physically and mentally exhausted, she went through the motions. Anything if it meant, he would eventually leave her to return to sleep. Constance sat up as best she could, her body protesting at the sudden movement. Edward sat the tray on the bed, the fine presentation was ignored. He stirred the soup and slowly fed his fiancee. _

_A comfortable silence filled the room, Edward carefully watched her, drinking in her image. Pangs of guilt matched his racing heart, he was grateful that she had allowed him to nurse her but saw the consequences of his actions as he saw the mirrored pain in her eyes. Swallowing a growing lump from his throat, he desperately wanted to offer words that could give her some or any form of comfort but could not. He would trade soul and life as a sacrifice in order to give life back to their unborn child. He would do anything to take the pain and suffering that Constance was going through._

_His eyes found the small bedside table and looked back at her, "You haven't taken your medication," his voice a low whisper_

_Constance offered no reply, her eyes simply gazing into the soup bowl. The little appetite she did have disappeared as her stomach formed a tight knot after hearing his voice. Edward tipped out two tablets and then held a glass of water for her. It truly did pain him._

"_I have no right to ask but please..." his voice hitched slightly "for me."_

_Blood shocked, watery eyes looked at him. If she had the strength then she would question him on it but she wanted to be left alone. _

_Edward smiled inwardly as she swallowed the tablets along with a sip of water and took this as his cue to leave._

_Constance inhaled deeply, an unsteady hand covered her face as she rolled over, cradling a pillow. In the darkness, she cried into the pillow. Mourning the baby she lost, mourning any future possibilities of having children and mourning her shattered relationship. Edward leaned against the door, unable to control his own tears which spilled out. He had tried to be strong but it had not been an easy task and the sound of Constance' muffled sobbing, nearly brought him to his knees. _

_At some point the medication took effect and instead of unconscious darkness, images began to flutter in front of her closed eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Constance opened her eyes and was greeted by light. A small night light, beside her bed which chased away the darkness, the bedroom door creaked open and her mother popped her head in, to check up on her daughter.<em>

"_I'd thought you'd be asleep by now...it's past your bedtime."_

_Her eyes never leaving her mother, she wanted to refresh her memory of what her mother looked like. She smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead "Goodnight...sleep tight." whispered Cynthia _

"_Can you put the music box on?"_

_It was a nightly ritual and how could Cynthia refuse her daughter's request?_

_Cynthia opened the small music box and placed in on her bedside table before winding the key at the back. The small ballerina slowly rotated and a soothing tune started to play. Constance watched the tiny still figure turn to the music and felt her eyes slowly close. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Constance...Constance," called a voice. It cut through her childhood memory like a surgeon's scalpel <em>

_She woke abruptly to find Edward leaning over her, "I heard you...sounded like a nightmare." feeling the need to explain his presences_

_Subconsciously, his hand had found her arm and his thumb softly made small circles. She pulled away from him. The thought of his touch revolted her._

"_Talk to me..." he began_

_She sniffed, "Nothing that concerns you...it was just a bad dream."_

_He felt the coldness in her voice, "I don't want to lose you."_

"_You already have!"_

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Snapped Constance<p>

Zelda was taken back by the sudden and emotional outburst from her patient. Her mind was still processing the sad story that Constance had shared with her and was caught of guard.

"Making me relive these memories...if you truly had my best interests at heart then you would not allow this to continue."

There was something in her tone that indicated to Zelda that either the past was far too painful or she was winning the battle against the truth potion.

"As a professional...of course I have your best interests at heart, hence why you are here!" replied Zelda, attempting to appeal to her

"I do not like this...these questions are merely an invasion of my privacy." She barked and folding her arms defensively

Zelda held up her hands, "Constance...everything that you have talked about will not leave this office, I can promise you that! I will compromise and change my line of questioning...how does that sound?"

She still was not happy but at least, she had managed to sway the counselor. She was back in control. Zelda allowed her this round.

"How do you feel about Amelia?"

It was a dramatic change in topic but Zelda wanted Constance to feel comfortable and if possible maybe back tracking to her past which was still a massive maze.

"How do I feel about Amelia in general or the fact she thought it best that I see a counselor?"

"How about both!" she stated

"Amelia has an instinctual mothering nature, always looking out for others but seems to feel the need to try and pry into my life." She spoke warmly of her superior

"She did...does have concerns about you..." started Zelda, looking back over her notes

"I'll save you the trouble...no doubt Amelia showed concerns regarding my eating habits, lack of sleep and not being particularly open with her."

"So you are aware about her worrying about you?"

Constance rolled her eyes, "I have told her countless times that I eat when I need to...not all of us are fond of cream cakes and other confectionery. I usually get six hours sleep at the weekends..."

Zelda interrupted, "You would sleep more if you weren't dependent on wide awake potion."

She glared at her before continuing, "I do not see the need for me to burden Amelia with my tragic life story...I need no sympathy or pity and no doubt she would have to gossip about her findings to Imogen and Davina."

It was clear to Zelda that Constance was an extremely private person and did not want to be judged by her past. Perhaps, there were underlying trust issues, that Constance could or would not trust anyone especially after the ultimate betrayal of her fiancee.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I can't stop you from doing so...you saw to that with you truth potion." an angry and obvious answer

"You and Edward...how did you recover?"

* * *

><p><em>She had lost all sense of time, unsure what day it was. Her eyes open and for the first time, she felt recharged. Stepping out from bed, her legs were unsteady like a newborn lamb and shakily made her way to the small bathroom.<em>

_Constance gasped when she saw a stranger looking back at her from the mirror. Fingers touched her face and carefully examined her self. Her eyes were no longer swollen from shedding never ending tears but still remained blood shocked. Her features of her face seemed more pronounced and blamed the lack of appetite for the obvious weight loss. Her skin and hair made her look older than she actually was. _

_Her newly found energy was all but spent. She sat on the cold tiles as the water from the shower fell and as the water swirled down the plug, her mind started to drift. _

_Edward had reluctantly left the house but had written a note. She walked aimlessly around their home having forgotten what outside the spare bedroom looked like. Everything seemed strange, almost foreign. Then, she stopped. She stood outside the room which had ended her happiness and changed her life. Placing a hand on the door, she pushed it open. Swallowing back the bile, she scanned the bedroom but it was too much and backed away, the emotions and memories still too raw to deal with._

_In front of a full length mirror, Constance stood naked and examined her body. Her hands ran over her flat abdomen. Childhood scars covered her arms, a bitter reminder that she survived the fatal car crash which took her mother and father. Her long hair cascaded and covered her breasts. Her eyes eventually met the refection._

"_It is time to seize back control." She whispered_

* * *

><p><em>Edward returned from home. The routine would be the same, he would check up on Constance and try to engage in conversation but only the words could never pass by his throat. He had been making some progress by getting her to eat and take the medication prescribed by the doctor. He made a mental note to see the doctor regarding the medication as he noticed that whenever she took the tablets, he would awake to her talking in her sleep. Sometimes dreams, sometimes it was nightmares.<em>

_However, the routine would come to an end. He found Constance out of bed and sitting in silence. It was awkward to say the least, none of them quite sure what to say._

"_It's good to see you out of bed." smiled Edward_

_Constance offered a small smile in return, "It feels...strange."_

_He sat beside her on the couch, "It's been months!"_

_She gasped and felt his soft hand clasping her own, "Words cannot begin to explain..." his voice broke_

"_I gave you everything," started Constance taking control of the conversation, "I gave you my heart now its broken...I'm in pieces." She confessed_

"_You have to believe me when I mean that nothing I say or do could possibly take away the pain and suffering that I've caused you...us." _

"_Can I believe you? Can I trust anything you say?"_

_Edward let go of her hands and began pacing the small room, he was clearly shaking, trying to control himself but want her to understand that she was not the only one that was suffering. _

"_You are not the only one who is hurting! I feel the loss of our child as well!" raising his voice slightly_

"_You can go on to have children...what about me?" her tone matched his_

_He grasped her arms and pulled her closer into an embrace, "Don't you think I've suffered enough?"_

"_You have not suffered enough!" She spat with venom_

_His eyes grew cold and distant. Jerking his hands from her arms as if he had been burnt, "I see...is that what you honestly think?"_

_He took her silence as the answer to his question, "Constance, I made a stupid mistake. An error in judgement...one that will forever haunt me...but I thought we could work past it," he paused, trying to read her reaction, "At least talk to me...you've kept me in the dark."_

_She cleared her throat, "You really want to know how I feel?" she snapped, her hands clenched into fists, now shaking, "How can I possibly trust you...ever? You destroyed everything...this is your fault! You have no idea...the crippling pain and heartache." _

_The emotional barrier, her wall was crumbling and it threatened to rupture once again. Teetering on the edge, about to loose all control but all logic and rational thoughts had since been pushed aside, it was time for self expression and be damned of the consequences._

"_I will never love again!"_

_Edward interrupted, "Yes, you will...Constance, time is a healer. We will make it together!"_

_Her chest was heaving, "I hate you"_

_He shook his head, in denial, "You don't mean that...you're not thinking clearly." _

_His arms wrapped around her, wanting nothing more to hold her close but Constance pushed him away. Their eyes locking, fire blazing behind her dark eyes while his baby blue eyes watered. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_Edward did not see it but felt a snap as her hand connected with his cheek leaving only a tingling sensation in its place. He remembered that her touch had the power to render him powerless. His hand cupped his throbbing cheek and turned back to face her. Constance' felt her face twist as she tried to hold by the tears._

"_I love you." He whispered and invaded her space. Once again his arms attempted to hold her but was not greeted by a warm embrace. _

_Instead, Constance viciously pushed away his arms and battered his chest. Edward defended himself against her physical attack before trying to restrain her. _

"_NO!" she screamed when he finally managed to catch hold of her wrist. She continued to scream and fight against him, using any means necessary. Adrenaline and power coursed through her veins, it was animal instinct to keep fighting, to free her self but Edward was able to hold tight. Sparks of magic flew from her fingers as the barrier crumbled and a tidal wave of uncontrollable power and emotions were now free._

_They stumbled and fell onto the overstuffed couch, Constance wiggled and struggled from under his weight and felt her wrists pinned down. Through the haze, she could hear him, sooth words but unable to understand. _

"_Let me go!" she continued, "I hate you, I hate you...I hate you!" She screamed until voice gave out_

_His head dropped into the nape of her neck, his breath tickled and slowly started to calm her "Believe me when I say that I do love you." He whispered_

_She let out another scream, as her body shuddered before going limp in his hands and under his weight._

* * *

><p>Zelda watched as Constance turned away from her then she noticed a silk handkerchief.<p>

"Sorry that I pushed you..." her voice trailed off

"I'm fine!" Grumbled Constance regaining her composure

Zelda bit the inside of her cheek, resisting the urge to correct the statement. It was clear to anyone that she was not fine but Constance did not want help, either she did not know how to get help or had repressed her feelings and emotions to the point that she had forgot, what and who she used to be.

"What about other relations..." her voice once again trailed off

Her eye twitched, "There was someone...but nothing happened."

Zelda let her curiosity get the better of her and encouraged Constance to continue.

"He is a radio personality...Mr Icy Stevens."

* * *

><p><em>After the 'witchy hour' went off the air, Constance returned the cocky-disc-jockey back to his normal self. He stared at her with wonder and offered an award winning smile "Thank you."<em>

_She could feel a rush of heat on her neck and thanked her long neck lined dress for hiding her body's reaction. Her nodded in acknowledgement to his manners but as she turned to leave, his hand brushed against her elbow, "Constance...can I have a moment of your time?"_

_All around her was chaos as the students were still gripped in excitement of the quiz and were celebrating the shared victory. It had been fun although she would never admit._

"_Well Mr Stevens..." _

_He took a seat beside her, his eyes gazing dreamily into hers which only made her feel embarrassed. She prayed none of the students noticed. She half listened to his ramblings, talking about re-naming the show and how she was perfect for radio. Then, he leaned closer and put his hand on her arm. She could feel the warmth of his touch._

"_I'd love to see myself in your eyes." he dropped his voice so no passing students would hear_

"_Excuse me?" She asked abruptly, her good mood was short lived_

"_We could leave now! Jet off to the south of France...we'll be working very closely." the statement was thick innuendo_

"_Your hand is on my arm." She replied and zapped away his chair, letting him fall to the ground_

_Ignoring his pleas, she approached Amelia, "I trust you have everything under control?"_

_Amelia nodded, still buzzing from the excitement of the show, the equal prize winnings and the media attention that had no doubt saved the school. _

* * *

><p><em>With his ego and derriere slightly bruised, he attempted one more plea. He found her, in the corner of the staffroom. Once again, her head buried deep in student's work.<em>

"_I must say...you can be hard to find."_

_Without looking up from her work, "Oh! Believe me...if I wanted to go into hiding, rest assured...you would never find me."_

_Icy made a face and walked around the staffroom, inspecting his surroundings, his mind trying to conjure up a conversation starter, "I take it, you won't reconsider my proposal?"_

_She closed a student's workbook and turned around in the chair, "Why me?"_

_In a heartbeat, Icy knelled down beside her, "Who else? You are a powerful witch...you handled that troublesome situation perfectly...not to mention...I find you irresistible."_

"_Tell me something...how many times has that line been used?" she tutted _

_One for the dramatics, he playfully clutched his chest, "Oh, that hurt."_

"_That's life." She replied_

_He sighed, "Well, I won't ask again but know this...you truly were the inspiration for the witchy hour and with your permission...I would like to personally thank you..."_

_They both leaned closer towards each other until the staffroom door bounced open. They both quickly made them selves scarce. Constance returned to her marking with Icy made polite goodbyes to the other members of staff and teenage fan club._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sad Eyes Never Lie

_The fallout from Edward's actions, all those years ago still had a profound affect on her life even to this day._

* * *

><p><em>She had lost everything. Her love for Edward died along with their unborn child as well as her dreams of ever having a family. Life had been difficult, to say the least since her parents were prematurely taken away from her and now any form of happiness, comfort and security remained out of reach.<em>

_Her transformation began with her emotions, now only revealing what was absolutely necessary. Everything would be strictly professional with civil, polite small talk. The colour black was typically traditional with older witches; Constance used this to her advantage. She wore black to mourn everything that she had lost and instead of relying on the camouflage spell to hide her scars, long sleeves were now her camouflage and emphasised her painfully thin figure. Her long silky hair like her emotions had been free, now tied back and restricted. In a perfect pleat and curled into a tight bun. _

_Constance toyed with her engagement ring. It was a plain design nothing special but the meaning itself had once held so much more. Apart from her broken heart, it was the only thing she had taken out of the relationship, unsure why she treasured the band after all, everything it symbolised was tainted but it was the only physical evidence of her past. Everything else was suppressed deeply within the mental prison, never to see the light of day again._

_Without looking back, she walked out of the place, she once called home. Clutching the remains of her dignity and confidence, she marched with her head held high. Edward was helpless and simply watched on. All connections between them, on Constance' part had been severed. _

_Her life, packed into one small leather bag. She took to her broomstick with Morgana in tow. A new chapter in her life was about to begin. An interview for a potions teacher at a remote school was a step in that direction._

* * *

><p>Zelda was all to aware that time was against her and there were still some burning questions, she wished to asked, wanting to gain an extra insight into her patient. Again, she made another note to further investigate why the guild seemingly did not have any personal records on her patient. She gazed at Constance. Zelda could see that the older witch was in deed still fighting the truth potion only it became more apparent, the strain on her face more visible as the truth potion was loosing its effectiveness. Constance was winning. Zelda wondered how long before the withdrawal symptoms would begin from the long term use of wide awake potion.<p>

Zelda attempted to find a positive end to their session, "What about Christmases and Birthdays?" she blurted out

"What about them?" Constance replied coolly

She was taken back by the coolness of her tone, "Surely, you celebrate your own birthday?"

"And whom would I celebrate my birthday with? Once a year, it is a painful reminder that I am in fact alone." She stated, wishing this line of question would end sooner rather than later

"Would it be safe to assume that not even Amelia or work colleagues know the date of your birthday? Don't you feel left out...when it comes to their birthdays and receiving of gifts?"

Constance tutted, "Presents are materialistic and usually something idiotic which have no practical use for anything."

Zelda scolded herself. She had been optimistic but now faced a brick wall. It would seem that finding something positive to end this session would not happen.

"I take it you feel the same about the Christmas holidays as well?"

"Well..." she started, this caught Zelda's attention and she eagerly leaned forward

"I loath the Christmas festivities...like my birthday, I am forever haunted by the fact I am alone _however_ the Christmas break does allow me to work in peace without student causing mayhem and anarchy."

"You work during the holidays?" Zelda frowned although not totally surprised, "Don't you ever just take the time to reflect...perhaps go on holiday...for a change of scenery? There must be something that you enjoy to do, to unwind."

Defending her answer quickly, "I enjoy my work...and I like to read and take the occasional broomstick flight."

Zelda contemplated what Constance had told her. She could not pass judgement. After all, the young counsellor was guilty of working in her free time, finding it therapeutic. A bad day would usually include a bottle of red wine while reading over her scribbled notes and typing up reports for the guild.

"You mentioned earlier about your students...and I know that work and standards is something that you hold with great regard..." Started Zelda before pausing, the words were proving difficult to arrange and she did her best not to offend.

Constance saved her the trouble and willingly opened up, "I know what past and the present students think of me," licking her lips, hands clasped on her lap, "I know that my colleagues and students alike share similar views and opinions of me...I just never corrected them."

"Oh!"

"I know for a fact that there are far worse people out there. I am merely preparing them. I can only assume that they will look back and see that did have their best intentions and only ever wanted them to succeed...they'll encounter a lot worse."

Zelda nodded, so this witch was not nearly as cold and heartless as she portrayed her self to be. Somewhere, there was a heart and compassion for her students. She smiled slightly.

"Constance...before we end this session. I am obligated by the guild to write a report which will be sent to Amelia..."

Constance was about to argue her case, part of her nearly dying of shock after Zelda's revelation. Fearing if anyone other than Amelia were to learn that she had been to see a counsellor then she could never live down the embarrassment or judgement. She was taught never to show weakness, of any kind. Zelda put her hand up to stop her protests.

"I know what I promised Constance...nothing that we have covered will leave this office but the report must have my professional opinion...if you are able to work."

Constance felt her mouth grow dry. After all that had been exposed in this session, there was no doubt in her mind that the counsellor would point out to Amelia that Constance either needed to take a break, continue visiting the counsellor and exorcise her demons or worse take very early retirement. Her mind went into a spin, unable to think about what the contents of the report would say.

"Constance...I want you to remember that you are far from weak, you possess an inner strength unlike many of my patients that have entered this office however I would urge that you to face the demons that cause you to rely heavily on your supposed salvation...wide awake potion, I fear that it creates more problems than solving them."

She cocked a confused eyebrow, still reeling from the report bombshell

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I do understand the trouble and turmoil that you have faced throughout your life but don't let the past rule over you...everyone gets hurt both emotionally and physically...just don't be scared to let anyone in."

She reached over and held her hand, "It has been a pleasure...despite our troubled start." joked Zelda

Constance rolled her eyes, "A wonderful way to begin any professional relationship."

"Needs must, I suppose..." smiled Zelda, "I suppose that regular sessions would be too much to ask?"

As if on cue, the truth potion disappeared from her system, "I suppose that will be something that you might never know..."

Both women stood, Zelda offered her hand. In such close proximity to her personal space, Constance shuddered but reluctantly returned the gesture.

"Amelia should have my report in the next few weeks...perhaps you may want to have a chat with her before hand?"

"Perhaps, we shall see...this experience was interesting to say the least but I would not wish a repeat performance...anytime soon."

"Constance Hardbroom...do I sense humour?" gasped Zelda jokingly


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well this is the end! *sob sob* _

_Well technically not...This fic is part two of a quadrilogy so there will be themes very briefly mentioned or hinted at which will go into further detail down the road. Some questions may be answered and some questions may remain a puzzle or be raised so hopefully stay with me and I hope you guys enjoy the ride._

_I had originally planned to simply write the untitled and a sequel and be done but after research and other ideas, I just had to keep writing! The ideas kinda evolved and I couldn't find a way to fit them all into the one fic and hence the quadrilogy was born!_

_Okay, this chapter will concentrate solely on our resident witch counselor: Zelda Black (OC). Also, this chapter will introduce some new OC characters. I know, I'm not the biggest fan of OC's but will do my best to portray them with minimal disruption to the overall fic. But I will defend that they're have small parts but the biggest impact. Hope you guys will understand... _

_Shout out to everyone for their reviews and support but more so to the fabulous HB rules and GloriaNewt, who listened to me rant and play ping-pong with ideas *Thumbs up like the Fonz* Cheers guys and really appreciate the help, even if it was just to put up with my manic ravings._

_Sort of based a weeks after Constance' counseling session._

_Enjoy_

Chapter Seven: Life Goes On

In the cover of darkness, she ran. Her chest heaving as she tried to recover and get her breath back, the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heart racing at the thought of being caught.

While hiding in the shadows, she quickly opened a vile and downed a premixed potion. She could easily catch her breath as she waited for the effects of the potion to take affect.

Opening up the bag, her hands pawed at a folder. A smile formed, she had been successful in acquiring the once missing and vital piece of the puzzle.

Her heart rate slowed and she listened out for any sounds that she may have been followed or worse yet, being discovered.

Nothing, only the sound of crickets chirping and the hooting of an owl as it hunted in the night.

* * *

><p>Zelda Black cradled her glass of wine after pouring a more than generous amount of red wine. Looking around her cluttered dining room table, she realized that she really needed a personal assistant or a secretary. Her professional life really needed to be organized.<p>

Sipping the wine, she placed the glass down on the table and adjusted her glasses about to pass the same sentence that she read over and over for the past five minutes, the words refused to make any sense to her. A forceful knock from the front door, immediately had her attention.

"I have what you seek." Whispered a hoarse voice

Zelda reached out, her fingers only grazed the bag before it was snatched from her needy grasp.

"Reimbursement!" stated the dry voice, indicating a money gesture with her fingers

She politely smiled and handed over a small bag. Once, satisfied with the amount of money to cover costs, a gloved hand, thrust the black bag into her waiting hands before quickly disappearing into the cover of darkness.

Zelda manually and magically locked every door and window. The house lay still, plunged into darkness with the exception of a lone candle. She sealed herself away in her study. Privacy was of the utmost importance.

A large polished mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room with two separate folders lying at opposite sides of the desk. Finally, her newly acquired piece of information would hopefully bridge the gap between the contents of the two folders. Failing that, she would at least sooth an angry, niggling sensation that had been slowly corroding her thoughts.

At first, Zelda assumed that she had been pushing her self too hard at work. Dealing with the needs of other's, trying to rescue or help them while neglecting her physical and mental needs.

For the first time in five years, Zelda requested time off work where she focused on relaxing and calming her thoughts. For a short while, she felt recharged almost like a new person until her sub-consciousness pushed a dormant inkling into her computer like consciousness.

The thought was out of place, standing out. Then, it began to manifest itself within her mind, demanding attention, never resting.

Her intuition had never failed her but this time she felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole, in her search for answers.

Zelda had made a number of inquires to some colleagues that she could trust but found herself meeting resistance at every turn. Unable to find answers, she used the incentive of money which opened a few more doors for her. Money managed to get her valuable information when everything else failed. The higher the price she offered, the least questions were asked.

Her shaky hands uncovered the mysterious and infamous folder which was finally in her own hands.

Before Zelda could satisfy her growing curiosity, a note paper clipped to the front of the file demanded her attention. Further she fell down the rabbit hole.

'_This file was personally removed by Hector Blackstein. No doubt, you recognise the name. After all you are a counselor and have likely seen a number of his victims! It was not easy to acquire this file without raising suspicion. Whatever you plan to do with this file and the contents, be careful and beware who you trust. Your life may very well be on the line.'_

Zelda gulped and tugged at her polo neck jumper which seemed tight around her neck. All this had steamed from a hunch. Her intuition had never let her down in the past but she feared that this time, she was about to make a decent into the unknown.

The personal file of Constance Hardbroom sat on her desk. Zelda knew after all the trouble she had gone to obtain the file, the written warning from her 'associate' and the mention of Hector Blackstein only fuelled her determination and furthered her need to know.

Zelda had two overdue reports to write up. Both reports still remained to blank pieces of paper. She had found herself unable to complete the work, not until she settled this unnerving feeling.

'_What if this is all a figment of my imagination?' _thought Zelda

She suddenly shook her head. She was right, she had to be right! Her gut feeling, that intuition had never failed her before and be damned if she was about to ignore this screaming, obvious feeling that something was not right.

After mentally preparing herself and putting all doubts aside, her finger removed the warning note and unraveled the spell which sealed the file. She knew that everything would change after reading the contents of the file. There was no going back now...

* * *

><p>Zelda paced her office furiously, normally cool and calm but after reading the sought after file, she could not control her anger.<p>

Her hands twitched as her rage built up and was desperate to escape her fingertips. Red lightening flew and struck anything in her sight. Ornaments smashed as pieces flew across the room. Paper curled and turned to dust as her power raged out of control.

She continued to destroy her own office until a shard of a collectable vase smashed into a million pieces and caught her face at speed. The angry red mist that clouded her mind disappeared and all that remained was the aftermath. Gasping, her eyes surveyed the damage unable to believe that she was capable of all this damage and destruction.

In the middle of all recovering chaos, Zelda calmly sat in her chair and pulled herself closer to her desk. Oddly enough, the desk remained untouched having survived her powerful and emotional outburst.

* * *

><p>The reports were complete. Both sealed with an old fashioned wax seal. Her head sat in her hands, still wondering if the reports were an accurate representation of the two witches which had once darkened her office. After reading the personal file of Constance Hardbroom, Zelda wondered if she had lied in the reports or because of this new found information, her opinions were now tainted.<p>

How can her opinions and views be tainted with the truth? Perhaps, she was subconsciously attached to both Hecketty and Constance and the thought of the truth scared her but how could that be?

May be their sad life stories pulled on her heartstrings after all Zelda's life was in contrast to the family and schooling she received compared to that of Hecketty and Constance. Then, she blamed herself, she had been soft as a counselor and should have been able to read the subtly and their aura but she had been blinded by emotions.

The only thing that Zelda had in her favour was not having the personal file on Constance prior to their session. No doubt, things would have been defiantly different if she had.

Now, armed with this new found information, Zelda realized that she was helpless. Bound by the code and the guild, she could not do anything. Professionally and personally, she was bound to respect anything that her patients told her unless it had a direct effect on their duty or future development. Everything Zelda had read was all based in the past where no-one could be held accountable for their crimes and no justice would be served.

The only saving grace was that Hector Blackstein was behind bars. She shuddered at the thought of his name and remembered the talk around the guild and the newspaper articles that seemed to find more skeletons from his past.

Zelda smiled and looked at the file. Constance had indeed survived absolutely everything that was thrown at her. It had a privilege, under the circumstances to meet such a strong and powerful witch which not doubt in her mind, she had to be in order to get where she was. The medical notes and black and white photographs told a story itself of her physical torment and the mental abuse.

Her smile faltered when she remembered just how painfully thin her figure was. How bony she was to touch when she attempted to help Constance onto the chaise lounge at the beginning of their session. At least that battle had been put to rest. It would seem!

She pointed at the report destined for the guild, regarding Mistress Hecketty Broomhead. She was torn apart by her own experience with Hecketty and what she had learnt about the older witch. In her office with the truth potion, she had found a lonely witch with a painful past but the contents of the file indicated that Hecketty had a fearsome tyrant, somewhat a clone of her abusive mother. Was she aware of her own actions?

Constance was almost a mirror image of Hecketty having her family dissolve from around her and having no-one or anywhere to go to but unlike Hecketty, she had not let power, rejection or anything else allow her to harm another person or student.

Zelda went over her notes and realized that Hecketty was or had been obsessed with a former student while teaching at college. She shuddered and remembered the story that Constance had grudgingly parted with, thanks to the truth potion. She slapped her forehead, having assumed that it had been a more powerful student that had an unhealthy romantic and lustful attachment to Constance.

'_Oh Zelda...you really are a fool!' _she thought to herself

She pointed at the report destined for Amelia Cackle and watched it disappear. Zelda buried her face in her hands.

'_What have I done?'_


End file.
